Luna Tyler
by The Hogwarts Society
Summary: It's Luna's fifth year at Hogwarts when she gets caught up in the adventure of a lifetime. Teaming up with several other fifth years Luna must try to figure out what exactly is happening this year, and how to end it. by Looney Tunes
1. Chapter 1

This is one in a series of books all taking place at the same time but from different POV's.

Disclaimer: Obviously not JKR.

* * *

There are five houses.

The Englishman lives in the red house.

The Spaniard owns the dog.

Coffee is drunk in the green house.

The Ukrainian drinks tea.

The green house is immediately to the right of the ivory house.

The Old Gold smoker owns snails.

Kools are smoked in the yellow house.

Milk is drunk in the middle house.

The Norwegian lives in the first house.

The man who smokes Chesterfields lives in the house next to the man with the fox.

Kools are smoked in a house next to the house where the horse is kept. The Lucky Strike smoker drinks orange juice.

The Japanese smokes Parliaments.

The Norwegian lives next to the blue house.

Who drinks water? Who owns the zebra?

"Give me a challenge, the Norwegian drinks water and the Japanese own the zebra." I murmured.

I tried to reposition myself on the bed so I could set my computer down on the floor without falling off. That resulted in me hanging halfway off the bed for the sake of my laziness.

"Luna!" yelled Mam from downstairs.

"Yes mam?"

"Can you pick up Sarah from dance class? I have a doctor's appointment."

"Yes," I answered, as I tumbled off my bed. "Cac!"

Oh! By the way, my name is Luna Rain Tyler. I was born and raised in Galway, Ireland and I'm sixteen years of age. I have a schizophrenic mother who's a witch, a father who married her, and a sister who's the jewel of the family. About six years ago I discovered that I was a witch; since then I have been going to a magic school in Scotland, and made some great friends (and maybe a few enemies). As I made my way downstairs my mam handed me an apple.

"You got everything?" Mam asked, handing me an apple.

"Yep, grá agat mamaí (love you mam)," I said.

"Is breá liom tú ró mo chailín álainn (I love you too my lovely girl)," Mam responded.

I grabbed my bag and left the house. Outside it was a hazy afternoon, it looked like it was going to rain pretty soon. I pulled the hood of my jacket on to try to defend myself from the bitter air outside. I had left the house somewhat early so I could visit Brian's Music Store before I picked up Sarah from dance.

Brian's had always been something like a second home to me. I had been going there ever since I was the age of eight. It wasn't very hard to get there considering it was only about ten minutes away from my house. One of the things that I loved about Galway was that it was extremely artistic. There was a musician playing on almost every street corner, or a theatre company there for one of the many film and theatre festivals. Growing up in one of the most artistic places in Ireland I picked up a few things, like how to play multiple instruments and still get your homework done.

I hurried to the store and entered through the front, relishing in the familiar ring of the small bell that hung right above the door.

"Hello, welcome to Brian's Music Store." A foreign voice chimed.

"Thanks," I responded. "Where you from?"

"Manchester," replied, a dashing smile lighting up his features. He had bright blue eyes and straight black hair cropped a little above his shoulders. He had to be about sixteen from the looks of it.

"Did you just move here?" I asked as I lowered my hood down.

"Well, kind of. I moved about two months ago, but my mum said I should get a job." He said, the color rushing to his cheeks. "Do you come here a lot?"

"Uh-huh. I'm a bit of a regular, been coming here since I was a wee lass," I said as I was walking around to the pianos.

When I found the piano I was looking for I sat down on the bench and started playing a random melody. I glanced over at the boy and told him that Brian let me play the pianos.

"It's fine, even if you weren't I wouldn't tell anybody." He replied.

I'm not sure how long I was playing, but by the time I looked at the clock I was already late to pick up Sarah.

"Is that the time?" I exclaimed, completely caught off guard.

"Yes," he said, surprised by my sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry, I have to pick up my little sister from dance class."

"Well, it was nice meeting you," he said.

"Yeah, you too!"

I quickly exited the shop, only to find that it was pouring rain outside. I pulled my hood up and tightened the strings, hoping that it would shield me from the rain at least the tiniest bit. I hurried to the dance studio a couple blocks down, only then did I realize that I had never caught the boy's name.

"You're late," my sister said as I got inside the studio.

"It was raining." I said shortly. "Get your coat on; it's pouring out there."

Sarah who was a muggle was getting increasingly annoyed by the rain. "Can't you make it stop raining?" She asked.

"I'm a witch, not God. And I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school until I'm seventeen anyway," I replied.

The rain hadn't slowed in the slightest since we left the dance studio and neither of us had much protection from the weather. We quickened our pace and tried to walk under awnings when we could. When we finally arrived home we were both thoroughly soaked.

"You forgot your umbrella," Mam said as we walked through the door.

"Oh really? We hadn't noticed," I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Watch your tongue. Can you please let me make my own parenting decisions!" Mam exclaimed. She seemed to be addressing the wall.

"What?" Sarah asked.

Mam looked a bit disgruntled, "I'm sorry lass, I wasn't speaking to you or your sister."

"Have you taken your medication today, Mam?" I asked her.

"Sarah, I just did the laundry, can you please put away your clothes?" Asked mam.

Sarah took that as her cue to leave.

"Mam, did you take your medication?" I asked once again.

"No...I'm experimenting." She answered, not looking me in the eye.

I closed my eyes and tried to keep my voice level, "What do you mean experimenting, Mam?" I hoped she didn't mean what I thought she meant.

"My medication made me feel terrible, Luna," Mam said.

"What do you mean made? You're still taking your medication right?" I asked her, my voice starting to rise

"No."

"No to what? No as in no, you are not taking your medication, or no as in you are taking your medication."

"I'm not taking my medication."

"You're kidding me. You've got to be kidding me, you'll start seeing them again. You'll start seeing people who aren't really there, they'll be in your head!" I said, my voice close to yelling.

"It's just for the moment, if it doesn't work out then I'll go back to taking it. Doctor Karp said it was okay and it wouldn't hurt me physically." She answered, finally looking me in the eyes.

"Fine, but I don't want to have to be the mother when you can't handle it." I answered.

"Your father will be home any minute and there are clothes on your bed that need folding." She hissed.

"Remember what I said, Sarah needs you." I answered, looking straight into her eyes.

I went upstairs to my room started folding my clothes when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Luna! Do you want to go and watch a film?"The girl on the other side of the phone asked.

"Who is this?" I asked jokingly.

"Don't be daft! It's Joan."

"What time?"

"We would have to leave around three-thirty."

"Which film?" I asked.

"The new Star Wars."

"That doesn't strike me like your kind of thing."

"Well it's your kind of thing..."

"And?" I inquired.

"Why not? You've just broken up with your boyfriend and I thought you would like this."

"Joan I don't need your pity."

"Fine, don't come!"

"Joan, wait," I said quickly. "I'm sorry, I'm just a bit stressed. I'd love to go"

"Good. I'll come at three."Joan said.

"See you in a bit." I said and hung up.

Joan Hart was my best friend. She's two years older than me and she looks a bit like a punk pixie with sharp features and spiky red hair. Joan is peculiar in many ways. For one, she's an English witch who goes to the American wizarding school Alma Aleron. She never attended Hogwarts because when she was eleven she was living in New York City.

She chose to go to Alma Aleron even though she knew she and her family would be moving back to the UK a year later. In the end, she decided she should stay at her school during the year and stay at her home in Ireland during breaks.

"Mam!" I called downstairs.

"Yes?" she yelled back.

"I'm going with Joan the movies!"

"Do you have your wand and your cellular?"

"Yep!"

"Have a good time!" she yelled.

With my wand in my purse I walked downstairs to the living room.

"Hello, Ellen!" said a voice I recognized as Joan's.

"Hello, Joan," My mother said. "Would you like anything to eat for the theatre?"

"Yeah, that would be brilliant. We have to get out of here pretty quick though; the movie starts at three-thirty," answered Joan.

I made it down the stairs right as Mam was handing Joan a paper bag filled with food.

"Thanks, Ellen." Joan said, glancing at me.

"Hey. Don't you think we should be going?" I asked, motioning to the door with my head.

"Ah yeah look at the time," She said. "We've got to be goin' thanks for the nosh, Ellen."

"You be safe out there, do you hear me?" Mam called as we were walking out the door.

"Do you only come to my house to eat my food?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No?" She said grinning.

I rolled my eyes and got into her car.

A couple hours later, as Joan was driving me home, I thought about school. The movie was good, though Joan thought it was stupid (I mean how come they didn't just shoot the bloody bastard?). It was a relatively calm drive until Joan decided to bring up my recent breakup. She was persistent, I'll give her that.

"So how are you holding up?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Fine," I said, making sure not to betray any emotion.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine," I repeated. "We both decided it was for the best, so if you will just drop the topic..." I hissed.

"All right, then," She said. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes! Now if you bring it up one more time, I swear to god I will jump out of this bloody car!"

I didn't mean to snap, but my love life had been a bit of a sore spot at the time. I had just broken up with my boyfriend Jude. He was Welsh. We had a pretty serious relationship, and I loved him. But sadly he had to move back to Wales and I just couldn't deal with a long-distance relationship. So we both agreed that it would be better to go our separate ways.

I'm pretty sure it affected me more than him.

As soon as Joan dropped me off I went straight to bed. I needed to start packing, but that could wait until morning. School was only in a week.


	2. Back to School

Disclaimer: JKR's world.

* * *

"Have you got everything?" Mam asked.

"Like I've said a thousand times today, I have everything." I said, giving her a hug.

"Alright then. You've better get on the train if you want to go to Hogwarts." She said.

I grabbed my trunk and made sure everything was secure. Platform 9 ¾ had really never changed. Even when the wizarding war was going on 9 ¾ still was bustling with children going to their first year of Hogwarts (albeit a little hesitantly). I gave Sarah and my father a hug and got on the train.

My wand was in my hand only seconds after I got on the train, "Perfusious," I said, pointing my wand at my trunk. I then grabbed it by the handle and slung it over my back. The trunk was now light as a feather.

"It's good to be back." I murmured to myself.

I found an empty compartment towards the back of the train. I had friends at Hogwarts, but I always felt like I was just kind of...there. Once I got settled into the compartment the door slid opened. In walked Marie Fallinger and Riley Leach.

"Hey Luna," Said both Marie and Riley only seconds apart.

"Hi!" I said, getting up and giving them both hugs. "I haven't seen you ages, how were your summers?"

"Great, I just finished that mosaic I started last year." Marie said, kicking off her shoes and putting her and Riley's trunk away.

"How did it turn out? It looked amazing the last time I saw it." I said.

"It's brilliant, and most of it is cause' Riley helped me with it." She gushed.

"I didn't know you were the artistic type Riley." I said smirking at him.

Riley had been trying to woo Marie all of last year, but Marie (being the naïve soul she is) didn't catch on.

"What?" he asked looking around a bit dazed. "Oh, it was nothing. My mom thought it would be good if I took art lessons when I was younger, I guess they payed off."

I looked between the two of them and noticed that Marie was gazing at Riley a bit longer than necessary. Then she shook her head and cleared her throat, "So how was your summer Luna? Are you still dating that Jude bloke you spoke so highly of in your letter?"

I paused. Should I have said something? Probably. Did I? Barely. "Oh, um it didn't work out. He had to move back to Wales and we didn't really want to deal with the whole long distance thing." I answered.

Marie must've known she was treading on dangerous water because the subject changed to school almost instantaneously.

After the train ride Marie, Riley, and I made our way to the castle with the rest of the students (minus the first years who were on the boats). The great feast was the same as it is every year. Listen to a hat sing, see cute first years get sorted, mini speech about Hogwarts, and then you eat to your heart's content.

On my way to the Hufflepuff common room I saw Nick Davies, and rolled my eyes. He was laughing with his friends at something or another. Last year he asked me out and I said no. I wasn't trying to be obnoxious or rude, but I guess it came out that way because now we mutually hate each other.

By the time I got to my room Jennifer Stewart and Anora Wakefield were chatting on Jen's bed. We all said quick hellos before I started unpacking. I was close to finishing putting away everything when Marie and our friend Aurora walked in.

"My god you unpack quickly." Aurora said, putting her trunk down by her bed.

"What the hell kind of a hello is that?" I asked with a grin.

"Oh come here," Aurora said. She pulled me into an embrace and then let me go, "Personally I am knackered so I'm off to bed! Goodnight."

Soon after Aurora went to bed we all nodded off one by one.

~LT*HL~

The next morning I woke up first at about 6:45 AM. I threw on some clothes, grabbed the novel I was reading, and headed to the Great Hall. There were only about six or seven other kids there so I sat down at the Gryffindor table. I got out my book and started reading. It was the complete works of Sherlock Holmes. I had read it before but it was one of my favorites.

By the time I finished reading more people were starting to come in, I got up and made my way out of the great hall. Once I was in the hall I spotted an abandoned letter. I picked it up and read it.

"Dear Jaseph,

I told you that I would get the information to you though even I didn't expect to get it to you right off. Anyway, here is the scoop. Seems that one of the girls from your year (different house) was in the same area as a murder of a muggle only last year. Poor girl, she was friends with the girl that was killed too. No one knows if she witnessed it or not, but I think it is a good possibility.

No matter, with or without a witness, the killer can be traced. I know, I know, right about now you're wondering what I am doing looking at a muggle case. Well, I found a connection. A blood sample was collected of the killer. (not that I like to focus on that, but it is useful at times.) Seems the killer is the muggle father of student at Hogwarts. So, why isn't that so well known? Easy to say. I discovered that this 'father' ran off when the boy was young.

Go figure.

Anyway, I bet you're still wondering why that makes a difference. Here is the deal- seems that the man was- I'll send this off, and finish the rest later. I have to run for a bit. The rest will be in another letter..."

I pocketed the letter and made my way to the kitchens with a million thoughts running through my mind. Who's Jaseph? Should I tell him that I've found his letters? What murder? What if the murderer comes here? Should I be scared? I pushed all of those thoughts to the back of my mind when I entered the kitchen.

Since all of the food had already been made the kitchens weren't particularly hectic. I knelt down and got the attention of a house elf.

"Yes miss?" she asked.

"Would it be possible for me have an egg, bacon, and cheese breakfast sandwich wrapped up for me?" I asked politely.

"Yes miss," the house elf answered without moving.

"May I have one?" I asked.

"Yes, right away miss,"she said.

I had found that if you went straight to the kitchens after the food was already made, the house elfs would gladly wrap up some food for you. Only a few minutes later the house elf ran up to me and handed me a nicely wrapped sandwich.

"Thank you," I said as the house elf scurried away.

I went up to the owlery and wrote Jaseph;

Hi, this is Luna Tyler from Hufflepuff. I just wanted to mention that I think I found one of your letters (I really hope you're the right Jaseph), and I was wondering when I could drop it off to you. Simply reply back, I don't have any plans.

I tied the letter to a small tawny owl and watched as it flew away. Later that day after I had eaten my sandwich and gone to my dorm I got a reply to my letter;

Hey Luna,

Thanks for finding the letter. I'll be in the Room of Requirement, Wednesday, at Ten pm. Can you come give it back then?

Okay, so Jaseph wanted me to drop the letter off to him in the Room of Requirement. I could do that...How did I get into the Room of Requirement? I'd just jump that hurdle when it presented itself. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful (with the exception of finding that letter), but the next day was going to be much more interesting.

After a day of waiting Wednesday night had finally arrived. Most of the girls in the Hufflepuff dormitories were asleep, trying to get back into the school schedule so it was relatively easy to sneak out without many people noticing.

When I finally found the Room of Requirement I grabbed the the letter and took it out of my pocket. I walked to the spot where room was supposed to be and just kind of stood there. What did I say? I had never gone inside before, but I had heard rumors that you simply say what you need and walk back and forth three times.

"Um...I need to return the letters to Jaseph?" I said.

Suddenly a huge door appeared, I jumped a bit and then opened it. Inside there were two boys talking to each other. "Hello, I um...I think I may have one of your letters."

Both of the boys turned to see me, "Come in Luna, and thanks for bringing my letter." Jaseph said. He was a good looking boy, tall and slim with short brown hair. He then turned to the other boy in the room, Jack. "I don't mind that you read it. It's just information about some cases my Mom is working on. I am a bit curious what you think about what you read. I always like hearing different viewpoints on stuff like that."

"It was quite interesting," Jack said. "Kind of like reading a book in a ways. A group of outlaws on the run, they get turned into werewolves not knowing fully who they are. With all these cases your mom could probably write a series of books."

Jaseph nodded his agreement, "I bet she could. She is always telling me that life can be far stranger than fiction. Some of the cases I've looked at just seem to prove that.

I'm wondering about that one werewolf. Mom seems especially worried about that one. Hope that he is caught soon."

"Werewolf?" I asked surprised, "Wow. Tonight's just full of surprises, but it's kind of makes sense in a sick way. The guy abandons his family, gets bitten by a werewolf, and kills an innocent person. Karma's a bitch isn't it?" I finally handed Jaseph his letter, "Almost forgot about this."

Jack turned to me with a look of surprise. "A man abandoned his family and killed an innocent person. What did your letter say?" He turned back to Jaseph. "If you don't mind me knowing."

Jaseph shrugged, "That's fine." He glanced at the letter, "This one was explaining this connection Mother has made. Seems that there was a muggle murder took place, but Mother was able to identify the killer. Is a muggle father that abandoned his family. She says that it's the dad of someone here, though she won't say who. That same guy is the one Mother mentions in the letter you found, Jack. The guy was with some outlaws, and turned into a werewolf. No idea where he is now."

"That seems interesting. I wonder who the students are." Jack looked down at his watch. "It's getting pretty late. I should probably sneak back over to the Gryffindor common room before anyone finds out I'm missing. Do you mind keeping me posted about the case?"

Jaseph smiled. "Yeah, I can do that, no problem. If anything comes up with it, I'll let you know."

"Okay, thanks." Jack smiled and started exiting the room. "Bye, see you in class tomorrow."

Jaseph nodded, "Sure, see you tomorrow." He stood, and smiled at me, "Best go before we get in trouble." He started moving towards the door to leave.

"It would be great if you could just give me updates once and awhile about the case. Only if that's alright with you of course." I blurted out.

Jaseph smiled, and nodded, "That is fine with me."

Leaving the room shortly after Jaseph, I headed back to my dorm.


End file.
